vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a hedgehog gifted with the power of super-sonic speed, and the ability to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Considered by many to be the hero of the world, he has opposed the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire since his early childhood. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. Sonic is clever which allows him to have ways to foil villains plans. The primary field agent of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least 2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age:'''15 '''Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation and Time Manipulation (through Chaos Emeralds) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Built in Arsenal of weapons, Time Manipulation Immunity, Can Copy Opponents abilities if he makes direct contact with them | Superhuman Pysical Characteristics, Can stretch his limbs to incredible distances and for extended melee, | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, True Flight Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Multiverse level (Was going to use Chaos Control to bring back the Pre-Genesis Wave Reality in the World's Collide Arc but was interrupted by Eggman, causing the Reality to collapse) Speed: Unknown (Definitely one of the faster characters in the verse, has outstripped foes like Quickman with his incredible speed, is consistently called the "fastest thing alive" by the creators) | Unknown (blitzed numerous robot masters during World's Unite) | Unknown (Has shown to be as fast as his base form) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown (Has shown that he can survive lots of electricity volts) | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman (can take a great deal of punishment without rest, never shown winded while running at incredible speeds) | Unknown, possibly limitless | Superhuman | Unknown Range: Melee | Unknown | Several Kilometers | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings Intelligence: Above-average intellect, very experienced combatant (has beaten foes like Chaos and fights Eggman's robots on a regular basis) Weaknesses: Aquaphobia (he fears being submerged in deep water even with a breathing apparatus) Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Sonic: ''- Chaos Control'': With a chaos emerald in hand, Sonic is able to warp Time and Teleport ''- Spin Dash'': Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at very high speeds Sonic Man: - Spin Dasher: ''A weapon that comes from his main cannon where he shoots out a smaller spin dash looking energy ball, also this attack can engulf an entire enemy and cause damage to him - ''Energy Shield: ''A shield of energy that can protect him from most attacks - ''Spin Slash: ''Sonic Man's own version of the spin dash but comes with spikes ''- Thunder Dasher: ''a shot of electricity out of his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash - ''Fire Dasher: ''a Fireball shot from his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash - ''Ring Launcher: ''an attack where Sonic Man shoots rings out of his cannon to capture his enemeies to the point they can't move - ''Homing Shot: ''an attack where Sonic shoots out multiple Spin Dashers and at least one of them can hit multiple targets at a time - ''Spring Shield: '' A shield that can knock his enemies back if they get to close '''Key:' Base Form | Sonic Man | Werehog | Super Sonic Note 1: '''Sonic Man is only exclusive to Worlds Unite as the crossover was retconned to the point where it never happened and as such never existed '''Note 2: '''All feats and statistics gathered during worlds unite are not canon to the main statline as they never existed because the arc was retconned Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Primary Protagonists